


A very Sadstuck fanfiction

by laggardfelidae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, No Sex, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laggardfelidae/pseuds/laggardfelidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written a while ago! It was prompted by dead GT Karkat standing next to Nepeta in the dreambubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Sadstuck fanfiction

There he was.  
Gamzee had appeared out of nowhere in the main room, where Rose and Kanaya were studying. Kanaya looked up and anger showed in her eyes. She pulled her lipstick out and wanted to transform it into her trusty chainsaw, but Rose held an arm out to stop her.  “What Do You Think You’re Doing?”, Kanaya asked furiously. “It’s been two years. I don’t think he wants to kill any of us. He looks confused.” Kanaya didn’t put her lipstick away, but she looked less bloodthirsty. Gamzee approached them. Nobody said a word until someone appeared on the transportalizer. It was Dave. Gamzee seemed to smell him and turned around. Upon seeing the coolkid, he jumped towards him, pushed him to the floor and punched his face from both sides. Dave, having no idea what was going on, was too surprised to say anything. Kanaya took this as a proof that Gamzee was still as crazy as before and approached him. Rose hurried to get to Dave, and as Kanaya took Gamzee into headlock, she pulled her brother away from the clown. “Are you injured?” “No, I’m fine. What the shit is even going on here?”  
Kanaya took the chance to bite Gamzee, rendering him unconscious. Nobody looked at her as she sucked out more blood than necessary. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went back to Rose and Dave. “We didn’t know where he came from and now we can’t ask him…”   
Rose looked at Kanaya accusingly. The troll pretended to lick her bloodstained hand.  
The transportalizer glimmed again and Terezi appeared, accompanied by Karkat.   
When Karkat saw Gamzee lying on the floor, he kneeled down next to him and touched his arm to see if he was fine. “He’s Just Unconscious”, Kanaya said dismissively. Terezi walked up to Dave who had just managed to get back on his feet and gave him a high five.   
“What did you do with the dork?” “W3 W3R3 D1SCUSS1NG HOW H3 4SC3ND3D TO GOD T13R. NOTH1NG SUSP1C1OUS.” “Well, I’ve been wondering, too. How did he?”, Rose asked. “W3 ST1LL H4V3 NO 1D34. M4YBE SOME3ON3 TOOK P1TY ON H1M.” “SHUT UP, TEREZI”, Karkat said, but he didn’t leave the side of his moirail.  
“Karkat, Would You Mind Telling Us Where Gamzee Was Hiding All This Time?” Karkat seemed to have a grudge against her for feeding on Gamzee’s blood, but he still answered. “I HAVE NO IDEA. HE JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME WITH HIS HORNS FROM TIME TO TIME, THEN APPEARED BEHIND ME. HE NEVER SAID A WORD. HE JUST STOOD THERE LIKE A FUCKING CREEP, STARED AT ME, GAVE ME A HUG AND DISAPPEARED AGAIN.” “So you don’t know why he attacked Dave, either?” “HE DID? I SHOULD COMPLIMENT HIM ON THAT WHEN HE WAKES UP AGAIN. I SUPPOSE YOU DON’T NEED A REASON FOR IT.”  
Gamzee blinked and lifted his head up. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”, Karkat asked. But the highblood didn’t answer. He jumped on his feet and equipped the juggling clubs he used as weapons. Terezi was alerted. She could still smell the old blood on the clubs and took her cane out, ready to beat Gamzee up if he took a wrong step. But he noticed her. Karkat couldn’t stop him from standing up and quickly pushing the weapon out of Terezi’s hands. Dave had backed away from Terezi and Gamzee and wielded his sword, trying to sneak up on the insane juggalo’s back, but he seemed to have his eyes everywhere.   
Gamzee came closer and closer to Terezi. She took some steps backwards. Her back against the wall, she held her hands up in defense, the foul stench of old blood in her nose… As Gamzee struck out, she closed her eyes, even though it didn’t make any difference. But suddenly, a different smell attracted her attention. The club smashed into Karkat’s head. His candy red blood splashed on Terezi. She stood motionless. Tears started to drop out of her red eyes. She didn't notice how Kanaya pushed Gamzee away and dragged him into the shadows. All she could think of was that Karkat had died protecting her. A heroic death.  
He would never return.  
   
Karkat hadn’t even closed his eyes. They were still open when the scene changed. He felt the pain, but then it was gone. The only pain left was that in his chest. The pain telling him that Terezi could be happy with Dave now. Something wanted to point him to the fact that he might meet her again if the meteor passed through a dream bubble. He pushed the thought aside, lay down and cried red tears into the snow. He could finally sleep. And Karkat slept.  
He woke up because something was touching him softly. Karkat turned around as if he had been stung instead and hissed “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Then he blinked. The person standing in front of him was Nepeta. Her face featured an expression between incredibly happy and heartbroken. Karkat could almost see her horns sinking like a cat’s ears and he tried to make up for it. “OH. NEPETA. I FORGOT THAT YOU. UH. YOU DIED.” Shit, that was a fucking stupid thing to say. “I MEAN… I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE.” Nepeta didn’t say anything. It reminded Karkat of the time when he had asked Terezi if she still wanted to be his matesprit… and she hadn’t said anything. Just looked down. Left the room. They hadn’t even seen each other for days after that…   
He didn’t notice that he had started crying again. Like a wimp. There was nothing he had to hide anymore.   
Nepeta came closer and embraced him.  
She knew that Karkat would grieve, possibly forever.  
She knew that he couldn’t be happy with her.  
She knew that she couldn’t be happy with him, not like this.  
And yet she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
